bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Bucking Bronco
BioShock Infinite= Bucking Bronco is one of the Vigors in BioShock Infinite. Bucking Bronco allows the user to cause the ground to crack like an earthquake, throwing and suspending enemies into the air, thus rendering them momentarily defenseless and increasing the damage they take. When cast directly, Bucking Bronco travels as a wave through the scenery until it comes into contact with an enemy, whereupon they and everyone near them will be thrown in the air and float for a few seconds. When charged, Bucking Bronco can be laid down as a stationary trap inflicting a much more potent effect of the cast effect across a wider radius. Bucking Bronco is effective against all organic enemies, including Firemen, Beasts and Zealots, but has no effect on machinery. ''BioShock Infinite'' Bucking Bronco is the fourth Vigor the player secures in the game, but also the first the player has the opportunity to use: in the Columbia 1912 Raffle and Fair, in one of the fairground games called "Cast Out the Devil", the player can use the Vigor to launch a man dressed in a devil costume into the air to "protect" a cardboard cutout of a mother and child. Booker then loses access to this Vigor until reaching Soldier's Field, whereupon a crate of Bucking Bronco can be found right before the ticketing area leading to the Hall of Heroes. It is also available from a vending machine at the fair, but it is impossible to acquire enough money to purchase it at that point in the game. Though it can be obtained via bug/glitching as seen on a recent video on Youtube. Vigor Combos Official *Bucking Bronco and Devil's Kiss form one of BioShock Infinite's eight official Vigor combinations: firing Devil's Kiss at an enemy levitated with Bucking Bronco will cause a cluster of miniature fire bombs to erupt from the target, igniting all surrounding enemies. *Bucking Bronco can also be combined with Charge: Charging into a levitated enemy will send them soaring into the air, which will frequently send them over the edge of Columbia. If not, then they'll still take increased fall damage and be momentarily splayed across the floor. Unofficial *Though not an official Vigor combo, pushing levitated enemies away with Undertow when near the edge of the city will send them floating to their doom. Combat Strategy *Suspended enemies will be propelled back by gunfire. Pushing a foe back with a few shots from the Pistol is an economical way to send an enemy floating to their death. Note that the Volley Gun does not push enemies back. *Though suspended enemies still move around while in the air, they are nonetheless vulnerable to headshots. It is thus recommended to equip Bucking Bronco when trying to use the Sniper Rifle in the middle of combat. *Bucking Bronco can be used to lift enemies out of cover, even if they are hiding behind portions of the scenery. *If the player is being harassed, suspending the offender (or offenders) with Bucking Bronco can relieve tension in the middle of combat. *Bucking Bronco is ineffective against automatons, including Motorized Patriots. However, casting it at the latter will still render them momentarily vulnerable. *As the Siren is already airborne, Bucking Bronco does not stun her. Furthermore, she is immune to the Vigor's vulnerability effect. *It is generally advised to combine Bucking Bronco with high-power weapons such as the Shotgun, Hand Cannon, Sniper Rifle and Volley Gun, as they will be able to kill most enemies in one shot. *Bronco Aid is useful when faced with spread-out groups of enemies, as it can catch foes from farther away. *Bronco Boost is a cheap way to stun enemies for extensive periods of time. Combined with Bronco Aid, it allows the Vigor to suspend most of the foes in an area for around ten seconds. Recommended Gear *Blood to Salt will refill the player's Salts when killing enemies. As foes suspended with Bucking Bronco are easier to kill, a single cast of this Vigor followed by a damaging strike against a group can more than compensate for its small cost. *Head Master synergizes very strongly with Bucking Bronco when trying to kill enemies with headshots. *Health for Salts can help the player in desperate situations, as Bucking Bronco has a rather small cost and won't deplete the player's health by too much. *Last Man Standing works if using Bucking Bronco as a last resort, as killing the suspended enemies will restore the player's health to manageable levels. *Overkill deals extensive damage when firing into groups of levitated enemies and spreads to any other enemies around them. *Quick Handed can help if trying to take down every suspended enemy before they land back down. *Rising Bloodlust will allow the player to dispose of suspended groups of enemies more easily, as it's fairly easy to ramp up this Gear's damage increase to its maximum when the targets are under the effects of Bucking Bronco. *Storm will cause Bucking Bronco's effects to chain to nearby enemies upon killing a target, offering an alternate version of Bronco Aid. Additionally, it'll vastly increase the spread of elemental effects when using Vigors on suspended enemies. *Tunnel Vision works well with Bucking Bronco, as suspended targets can't blindside the player while zoomed in. Furthermore, it can help clear waves of enemies before they can reach the ground. Animation Gallery Pre-release BI Bucking Bronco Bottle Design Concepts.png|''Concept art of Bucking Bronco bottle.'' Bucking bronco.png|''Booker Dewitt finds the Bucking Bronco Vigor in the E3 demo.'' Bucking Bronco.jpg|''Bucking Bronco in action.'' BBUnsigned-Additional02.jpg|''A real-life replica of the Bucking Bronco bottle.'' Bucking Bronco TV.png|''Bucking Bronco being used to save Elizabeth in the TV Commercial.'' Bucking branco ir.png|''Icon from Industrial revolution. Release Bronco2.png|''Render of the Bucking Bronco bottle. BuckingBroncoFactory.png|''Bucking Bronco factory line'' BuckingBronco Vigorfair.png|''Bucking Bronco being demonstrated at the Fairgrounds.'' BIBuckingIdle.png|''Bucking Bronco Idle.'' 20121207232847.jpg|''Bucking Bronco in action.'' BIBuckingCharging.png|''Bucking Bronco Charging'' BIBuckingTrap.png|''Bucking Bronco Trap.'' BIBuckingDevilCombo.png|''Bucking Bronco & Devil's Kiss combo.'' Behind the Scenes *"Bucking Bronco" is a term used in the Old West when ranchers or cowboys had to break a horse in by riding it while it bucked up and down. *"Simon-pure" is a phrase meaning authentic or genuinely pure. It is a reference to the Simon Pure character in the 1717 play ''Bold Stroke for a Wife''. It also has a secondary meaning as hypocritically virtuous because the character is impersonated by another man in the story. *The Bucking Bronco Vigor makes a physical appearance in the E3 2011 Demo when Booker DeWitt, along with Elizabeth, discovers it while looting for supplies inside Major's Notions, Sundries and Novelties. Each bottle appeared to have 12 uses before it needs to be replenished, though this system has been abandoned in favor of a more traditional Salts bar. *A Veni! Vidi! Vigor! machine sells Bucking Bronco at the Columbia 1912 Fair, but the price is 375 Silver Eagles. It is listed as "Bucking Bronco 4", an artifact from early development of the game, when Vigors had limited charges. **Although the price is well above what the player can obtain at the time, it is possible to glitch the game to earn enough money to purchase it. It involves blocking the gate during the coin toss so it does not close. Returning to New Eden Square will cause the carnival game prizes to reset, also allowing machines to be re-Possessed. Does this repeatedly will eventually earn enough funds to purchase the Vigor. However, it will have odd effects since since the NPCs in the Fair are not coded for combat.Video walkthrough of the glitchGlitch image gallery *According to the game's files, Bucking Bronco used to be named Rolling Thunder during the development of BioShock Infinite''PreCoalescedItemAssets.INT INT_File_Excerpts. *When the Vigor is used, the seismic wave creates glowing crevices on the ground as any enemies hit by the wave are launched. A horse's whinny is also heard. *In the TV commercial, Bucking Bronco was used to hurl Citizens at an oncoming Handyman (similar to Telekinesis). However, with the simplified physics and fixed objects in the final version of the game, the feature was scrapped altogether. *In the downloadable content ''Clash in the Clouds, Bucking Bronco can be collected as a free sample. |-|Burial at Sea - Episode 1= Bucking Bronco makes a return in BioShock Infinite's downloadable content Burial at Sea - Episode One, as a drinkable Plasmid, while retaining its original use. However, an upgrade for this Plasmid pulls affected enemies together. The Plasmid is found in the Housewares department at Fontaine's. It can only be obtained using Old Man Winter. Plasmid Combos Official *Firing Devil's Kiss at an enemy levitated with Bucking Bronco will cause a cluster of miniature fire bombs to erupt from the target, igniting all surrounding enemies. *Casting Bucking Bronco at an enemy frozen with Old Man Winter will instantly shatter them to pieces regardless how much health they have (except for a Big Daddy) and vice versa. Videos References de:Bockender Bronko es:Caballo salvaje fr:Déferlante ru:Дикий Мустанг Category:BioShock Infinite Vigors Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Plasmids